violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
KID SPENDS $400 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!!
Kid spends $400 on dad's credit card was posted on violette1st and is the 63rd video in the raging series playlist Plot The video starts with Bill digging through the family's couch to search for his credit card. Violette wonders what's going on and Bill said he went to McDonalds to buy a couple of Big Macs and a box of Chicken Nuggets (for himself of course although it's not mentioned) and then he discovered his credit card is missing. Bill tells Violette he has no idea where the card could've gone when she asked him where he believes the card could've went. As Bill started digging through his chair after asking William to move, Violette asks Bill where was the last time he used his credit card and Bill told her KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken). Violette asked Bill to call KFC and ask them if he lost his credit card there if he's certain that that's where he left it last time. However, Bill doesn't call KFC because he doesn't believe he left his credit card there. Violette proceeded to tell Bill he could report his credit card lost and he can eat food available in the house since he doesn't have to get Big Macs (due to how unhealthy they are). A few moments later, William comes downstairs with Bill's credit card which he cut in half and Violette gets shocked. William then asks Bill if he was looking for his credit card and shows it to him. Bill then asks William why he cut his credit card. William tells Bill that he recently purchased something with the credit card. Bill inquires him about what he bought with his credit card and William says he bought a new Xbox to replace the one he and Andy destroyed from THE GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. This made Bill really furious and tells William he's not buying an Xbox with his credit card but William already bought it. Bill immediately says that the Xbox is going back and that he's not buying William an Xbox. Violette, who didn't like what Andy and Bill did to William in destroying his Xbox, suggests to Bill that he lets it slide. Bill refuses and asks William to surrender the Xbox (so he can get the $400 refunded). William responds by rushing upstairs, shutting and locking his door so Bill can't take it back. Violette asks Bill to let him keep the Xbox since his actions the previous week were immature and Bill even tells Violette that William is "spoiled", but Bill insists that William needed to learn a lesson ( because of all the bad things William did to Bill) and demands that William let him into his room. William does open the door, only to hand Bill the now-torn-up packaging, saying he can't return the Xbox and get the $400 refunded now (Despite the fact whenever you've torn up packaging to something you bought it can't be returned). An angry Bill tells William that he will not get away with this, and plans his revenge. Bill then tells William now he owes Bill a TV (again) because William axed the one he bought in KID AXES DAD'S TV OVER XBOX!!!. Trivia * This is the second most-viewed video on Violette1st, having over 3 million views as of June 2019. * This is one of those videos where William gets his revenge on his dad for the Xbox destruction. * You can't return gaming systems to where they came from. So technically Bill wouldn't have gotten the refund. Category:Credit Card Videos Category:Video Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Videos Category:Kid spends $400 dollars on dad's credit card!!!!! Category:Videos Where Pinky makes an appearance Category:Xbox Destruction Mentioning Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Food